


I'm Fine……is that what you expected me to say?

by ShadowTheGhostGirl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 18+, Anal Sex, Hidden Relationship, Kinky, Lemon, M/M, SHEITH - Freeform, Sex, Sexual, Smut, dick play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 11:07:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13950282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowTheGhostGirl/pseuds/ShadowTheGhostGirl
Summary: Keith turned into a galara while on a mission with the blade of marmora. He gets injured very badly and shiro gets pissed off and prevents him from any more missions until he is better. While shiro spends more and more time with Keith he finds out he has feelings for the padilian





	1. the mission

Keith **Pov:**

"huff huff huff" I panted as I struggled to keep up with the other members of the blade of marmora. "were approaching the galarian base, get ready to infiltrate and put the plan into action in  _ **3, 2, 1,** GO GO GO!" _ _Kolivan_ shouted through his com as he jumped into the air and landed on the roof of the base. I raced along side one of the blades and jumped onto the roof of the base with the others and crouched down just as a sentry walked past.  _silence_. finally he left the area and we immediately got to work on cutting a hole through the bases roof in a spot that revealed the air ventilation for the entire galarian base, kolivan then proceeded to crawl into the vent, crawling through it so that he could reach the central control command center of the base. "KEITH WATCH OUT!" one of the blades shouted through his com.  _to late._ a laser beam flew right past me, brushing the side of my hip. "ahh!" I whimpered softly as another beam was fired, this time it penetrated my waist. blood started to seep from my suit as the other blades rushed into positions and joined the attack, some stayed and surrounded me in a circle protecting me from the enemy fire while others rushed at the galarian soldiers and sentries taking them out one by one ever so swiftly. kolvian returned shortly after the first shot had been fired and had all the intel in the chip which was safely tucked in his belt/pouch and made the command to retreat through his com. the other members of the blade nodded their heads and fled a few came and helped me up, and bring me to our ship. "ughhh…." I moaned, something didn't feel right. I felt… _Different?_. I looked down at my hands and couldn't believe what I saw, a purple lavender color was creeping up my hands, covering then completely in the purple color. "w-what?!" i panicked. _what was happening to me?_ that was the last thing I remember that crossed my mind before the darkness took over and confused me completely.

~keith transforms into a full galarian and then starts his rampage~

**Galara keiths Pov:**

_light_. a bright light flooded across as I opened my eyes and saw where I was. my eyes adjusted quickly and I realized I was on a full out battlefield, it was the galra soldiers against the blade of mamora, and currently the blade of marmora was losing the fight. I felt something flare up inside me, a fire that was raging to set havoc ablaze. I let the flaring emotion flood me and take control, I saw a group of about 40 sentries or more attacking a small group of the blades and hurled myself at the sentries, crushing them with a loud "CRACK!" I smiled and then my rampage begun. it only ended when I had taken out the entire Galarians base defenses. then I passed out.


	2. panic turns into worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith was on a mission with the blade of marmora and he gets badly injured and shiro becomes protective over him and realizes he has feelings for Keith.

**_Kolivan's Pov:_ **

"is he going to be okay?" I said anxiously to the blades doctors, "for now yes" one said before they all exited the medbay, leaving me alone with Keith. I sighed disappointedly and then walked out of the room, "sir! the padilans of Voltron are here they said that the wait to see Keith" a messenger of the blade said as he darted from the corner and bolted to a stop before me. "let them see him, I will be in the central command station if they need me." I said before leaving.

**Shiro's Pov:**

"WHERE IS HE?!" I shouted at a soldier, anger boiling deep from inside of me as the padilans stepped back away from me, anxiously. "s-shiro?…c-calm d-down…p-please" pidge stammered as she fidgeted with her fingers."yeah shiro I'm with pidge on this one…" lance said as he put his hand on pidge's shoulder. I sighed as I took a deep breath before pushing the guard to the medbay aside and entering the door. I hesitated when I saw Keith, he was almost completely naked except for his boxers, he had bandages all around his waist and some around his rib cage. "… _k-keith…._ " I stumbled before running and collapsing onto the floor next to his bedside, tears were now steadily streaming down my face as I grabbed his hand.  _it was cold_. I thought to myself as lance, pidge, and hunk came running into the room and stopped at my side. "oh god." pidge said as a tear slipped down her cheek, she buried her face in lances chest and hugged him tightly not able to look at Keith. "is he g-gonna be okay?" lance said softly, hugging pidge tightly rocking her back and forth trying to calm her down. "….I-i…I d-dont k-know…." I said, my voice cracking as I chocked on my own tears. "kussshhhiccc" the door hissed as it opened and kolivan walked in stoping to lean against a wall. I didn't even notice him because I was too busy on trying to wake Keith up afraid that I might lose him forever if he didn't open his eyes. "…hhh-he-hey…s-shiro…." Keith huffed, my eyes shot open and I quickly got up and sat on the ledge of the bedside, lifting him up and onto my lap carefully. "I-i was s-so w-worried" I sobbed as I buried my face into his chest, hugging him gently with ever so much caution, afraid that I might break him. "…heh I missed y-yo too….s-shiro." he whispered into my ear and shifted off into a deep sleep. I looked up and turned to kolivan before saying "I will be taking Keith back to the castle and he will remain there until I say it is okay for him to return and go on anymore missions with the blade of marmora" I said, in a tone that showed that this was not a choice, it was an order. kolivan simply just nodded his head and then proceeded to walk out other the med bay. "would you like me to transport Keith to the castle? I can take him in my lion…" hunk started to say but I cut him off. "NO. I will take him myself…padilans return to you lions and set a course for the castle." I commanded them before picking Keith up bridal style and carried him to my lion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POOR witle Keith I(Y^Y)I


	3. Space sex part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While shiro is taking Keith to the castle he gets really really kinky and decides to GeT iT oN

**Shiro’s Pov:**

I laid Keith onto a soft couch that was in the corner of my lion, and sat down in the drivers module. The lion roared as I turned it on and set a course for allura’s castle, my lion immediately blasted of into space and started off for the smooth ride to our destination. I set the lion to autopilot and reclined my seat back a little, I could use a little rest after all it had been an eventful evening. I heard a shuffling noise of some sort and turned around to see what caused it, when I turned around I saw Keith laying up against the wall his arms above him, and his legs spread wide open as he slept peacefully.  _it was.....it turned me on._ I thought to myself as a warm blush spread across my face, I could feel my pants getting uncomfortably tight. “Grrr” I muffled a moan as I tried to unbuckle my pants as quickly and quietly as possible for some relief, finnaly my pants came loose and my cock sprung out eagerly. I quickly looked around before grasping onto my cock tightly and started to stroke myself up and down, the pace sped up as my cock got harder when I saw Keith turn ass up in the air. Something about seeing him like that set me off

**Author's Note:**

> >^>


End file.
